Red Roses
by princess-snow510
Summary: If you read and enjoyed The House of Seven, here's the one-shot I promised.


**Alright my little lambs as promised here is the one-shot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Damon's POV

Damon could hear the sirens. They rang in his head.

"Come on," a voice said, shaking Damon's shoulder.

With difficulty, Damon opened his eyes to find Conner standing by his bed. "You are and evil genius."

Damon's chest hurt enough to let him know that he was alive and, thank goodness, heaven wasn't a hospital room.

"Dude, come on it was just seven hour's worth of surgery." Conner said. Damon grunted in response.

"_Five_ bodies." Conner said "count em _five_." Conner sounded like he was pretty damned impressed. "Serial killers all…well except for the guy they are still trying to reassemble. We're not so sure about him."

"_Six_…" Damon croaked out.

"What?" Conner asked giving Damon a glass of water.

"_Six_ bodies." Damon said.

"Come on." Conner said, hitting Damon in the arm. "Don't overreach here. It was _five_."

"They just haven't found the body yet. It was in the weapons room."

"Dude." Conner said. "They have bagged and tagged everything. There're only _five_ bodies."

Damon was about to argue when a knock came at the door. Rebekah stood at the entrance.

"Well?" She asked.

"Please," Damon said trying to sit up, but not quite making it. "Come in."

Rebekah's heels clicked as she crossed the room. She held out a small 'Glad you are alive' present.

Flinching since his hand had two IV's in it, he opened the wrapping paper to find a game boy madden NFL. He handed it back.

"Sorry, but I think I'm off video games for life."

A frown flickered but then she covered it with a smile. "Well I'll let you boys get back to cop stuff."

He reached out, despite the pain, and caught her hand. "No, Conner was just leaving."

"But what about-" Damon glared at Conner, who stopped mid-sentence. "Yeah right. Later." Conner said then shook Rebekah's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Damon waited for Conner to leave the room. As he was exiting, Conner gave a double thumps-up and mouthed 'evil genius.'

Once his friend was gone, an awkward silence descended. The only sound was the beeping of his monitors.

"I'm surprised." Damon said to break the ice. "Thrilled but surprised you came after….you know."

She grinned. "Yeah seeing you being wheeled out from a major crime scene put some perspective on a bad first date."

Rebekah tilted her head. "So was she one of the kills?"

"No, no, no." Damon said, shaking his head. "She was one of the killers."

"Oh my…" Rebekah said.

Damon chuckled despite the pain. "Yeah." He said. "And she's the one who shot me. Twice."

"I see…" Rebekah said as she sat down next to his bed. "And that makes you more or less interested in her?"

Damon paused for a moment.

"One shot." Damon said. "And I'd go for couples counseling. Two, that a deal breaker."

Rebekah laughed, shaking her head. Damon extended his hand, and Rebekah took it.

"But you got her off the streets right?" Rebekah asked.

"Well," Damon said. "Not exactly…"

* * *

Bonnie's POV

Bonnie fell back onto the heart-shaped bed. Rose petals were strewn on satin sheets. A champagne bottle sat amongst ice. The perfect romantic interlude.

Of course, the couple that was supposed to be enjoying the honey moon suite were now dead in the bathroom, their blood draining in the tub.

Make that thirteen total count.

Kol leaned over her, close enough that his body heat radiated at her. He bent his head to kiss her, but she still had her metal strip.

"At some point." Kol said pushing her hand out of the way.

She let him kiss her. A long deep kiss she felt all the way to her toes. Finally she'd met a man who was her match in every way. The kiss ended, even though she wished it wouldn't.

"But you know." Bonnie said to him. "You didn't kill Klaus. _I_ did."

A smile spread across Kol's face. Well, I'm feeling awfully grateful, then.

He then kissed Bonnie's neck, her sternum, pulling up her shirt kissing her belly.

Bonnie let him keep going south as she rolled her head to the side. The mirror reflected the dead couple in the bath tub.

God, this couldn't get more romantic.

* * *

**I'm sorry, but I just couldn't leave Jeremy dead, he was just too loveable and funny. *sighs* again sorry lol**

**But at least you guys got a kiss between the two killers right?**


End file.
